winxclubinformationfandomcom-20200214-history
Flora's Fairy Forms
This page is for the all fairy forms that Flora gets in the series. Winx Flora's winx outfit is a dress in dark and light pink with matching ankle boots and shoulder-to-wrist arm sleeves that flair at the wrist. She wears a leaf green choker with a light pink four-petal flower charm. Her wings are lime green in colour and are shaped like leaves. Flora_Winx.jpg Flora_Transform_Nick.png Charmix Flora's Charmix is a tiara shaped pin above her chest with fuchsia pink jewel in the center and crimson rose shaped handbag. Enchantix Flora's Enchantix outfit a loose hip-length orchid pink halter dress with sweet-heart neckline and pink braid from the top centre looped around her neck. Along the top of her dress are stripes in turquoise, soft green, pinks & purples. There is another pinkbraid beneath her chest meeting in the centre where her fairy dust broach is. Her fairy pendant is in the middle of the stripes with a pink flower frame going out in the shape of four petals. A large flower petal falls from her pendant likeloose fabric. On her feet she wears alternating green and cyan barefoot sandals with fuchsia pink jewels and on her arms she wears light pink translucent shoulder length gloves. On her head she wears a cyan blue tiara with fuchsia pink jewel in the center. Her wings are edged in light pink, filled light green with pink lines leading from the edge of the wings to a cream yellow centre studded with light green drops and small green droplets hanging from the points of her wings. Fairy Dust Flora's fairy dust vial is shaped like a flower, with a small spherical stopper. Believix Flora's Believix outfit is a light pink petal-like halter top with green vine accents around her neck, ribs and waist. Her skirt is light pink and looks somewhat like flower petals, with pale green ruffled skirts underneath and a vine belt. Her boots are purple, open toed with white heels. Her knee-length socks are light pink. On her wrists she wears dark and light pink flower bracelets. Her hair is in twin buns with turquoise ribbon. Her wings are pink fading to yellow with light green outline and glittery flower and leaf designs. There are also sparkly silver stems with hot pink and purple leaves protruding from the front of her wings. Her wings resemble the shape of leaves or a flower. Sophix Flora's Sophix has a green and pink petal halter bikini top held on by a pink strap around her neck, and a pink petal hanging down her waist. Her skirt is various shades of three large green leaves, with a belt made out of three strands of pink fabric forming a heart in the centre. On her wrists are pink petal wrist sleeves. Her shoes are lime green wedges with green vines climbing to the knee with pink petals hanging from mid-calf. Her wings are the same shape as her Believix wings but are yellow and light blue outlined in pink. Lovix Flora's Lovix is similar to her Believix, but in one piece instead. Her top is deep pink wrap with a sweet-heart neckline trimmed in white fur tinted ice green. It meets up with a light pink mini skirt draped in the same colour fur, tied with blue ribbon atthe hips to make the fur hang in waves. She now wears shoulder level light pink arm sleeves trimmed in fur at the Wrist. Her boots are new light green trimmed at the top with fur. Her wings are the same shape, but are shades of pink outlined in ice green. Category:Flora